


The Start of Something Great

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	The Start of Something Great

Heattagshipping

Traveling alone through Jhoto, We find our hero Dawn, along with her sidekick Piplup, have been having some troubles. After loosing a battle to a random trainer, they were attacked by a group of wild Scyther. Now held up in a cave a storm has blown I'm scaring away the Scyther and trapping Dawn in the process.

____________________________________

"Oh how do I always get onto things like this?" The bluenette sighed in frustration as she rolled out her sleeping bag. Returning piplup to his pokeball she laid down and tried to sleep. Suddenly she heard splashing footsteps fast approaching the caves entrance. Covering up in fear she curled into a ball and hid in her sleeping bag.

"Hmmmmm...it seems this cave will have to do  
By my calculations the storm should be finished by morning. What's this? I'm not alone in this cave after all...show yourself!"

Dawn recognized that voice. Although she hadn't seen him in a long time only one person she knew talked like that. 

Jumping out of her bag she ran over to the man and wrapped him.into a fierce hug.

"Conway thank God!!! It's SO good to see you!!!"

___________________________________

I was taken back by her presence. The last person I'd expect to see, albeit the most welcome and wanted face. Her sweet arms wrapped around me and her melodic voice filled the air as the aroma of petcha berries overtook me. 

I pulled the girl of my dreams into my arms.and held her close.  
"Dawn...it's been a long time hasn't it ?" 

"Too long." She looked at me with her innocent blue eyes. God how I missed that face. 

I don't care how many years have passed... I thought to myself. I've waited long enough she's here with me now and I'm not letting her go again.

"So Dawn, how have you been?" Separating from the hug she went into a very long ramble about contests and battle strategies. I took the opportunity to set my things down and begin setting up a fire.

"And then I decided to combine discharge, fire spin, and hydro pump and....  what are you doing Conway?" She stopped mid ramble looked over at me. I simply chuckled and took off my glasses to wipe them.

"I'm building a fire. It will be useful for many purposes, cooking dinner, keeping us warm, drying our wet clothes...unless... you'd prefer to stay in them?" 

I raised my eyebrow at her as I put on my glasses; just in time to see her realize she was wearing white. She started blushing and scrambling to cover herself in embarrassment. I walked over to my bag and grabbed one of my grey sleeping shirts and handed it to her. She took it and waited for me to turn around before taking off her white halter top sun dress and replacing it with my short sleeved light grey tee shirt. She then handed me her dress and bra to hang by the now roaring fire. I had also changed into a pair of green plad pajama pants but when she walked up to me I still had no shirt on. 

I was embarrassed until I saw her face. She liked what she saw. I'm a very self conscious person but I can't lie that the years have been well to me. I now stand 6'2 my glasses are smaller, my hair is longer, my arms are pretty big, I have a few tattoos, and I have a pretty defined 6pk. 

She stared at me for a good 2 minutes before snapping out of it and blushing again. I couldn't really say much because I was blushing just as much. My night shirt hung to her mid thigh, almost like a night gown. Her body was still wet and made my shirt cling to her in all the right places. The sight took my breath away.

I walked over to her, still shirtless, and pulled her into my chest for another hug.  
"How many years has it been?"

"5 years. When I won my first grand festival. You were there. "

"I remember. And if I remember correctly, that was the same year your shiny skitty evolved into a shiny delcatty correct?"

"Indeed." She giggled and blushed again. It amazed me how much this girl could blush. But I loved it. And I loved that I was the one causing this reaction.  
She looked up at me suddenly and asked me "did you ever think about me?"

Every single second of every single day.  
"Of course Dawn, and you me?"

"More than I'd care to admit." She blushed again.

Hmmmmm, so she thought about me. This is quite the interesting turn of events.

I noticed she was again staring at my shirtless body and I decided to skip dinner and get right to the most important thing...claiming my dream girl.

___________________________________

"And you me?" He asked. 

Have I thought about you? Ha! All the time. Every day. At first you creeped me out but then I got to know you and... yes... yes I have thought about you...

"More than I'd care to admit." 

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I stared at the man before me. I was 13 last time I saw him, he was a 14 year old greasy boy... now he was a chiseled well groomed 19 year old. The years had done him wonders. 

I felt my body tremble on its own as Conway hugged me tighter and traced his fingers on my back. I looked up at him and saw it. 

His eyes were begging for me, longing and tempting. I could feel him inching closer to me, his eyes closing slowly until our lips finally met. 

It was amazing. He tasted like watermelon jolly ranchers and smelled like pine needles. His left hand moved it's way from my back to my head, softly grabbing a handful of hair. He roughly pulled my head back and moved his kisses in a trail to my collar bone. Then he started nibbling on me. Oh my god it felt so good. I couldn't help it. I let out a moan when he bit me and I could feel him chuckle under me. 

He stopped his assault and looked me straight in the eyes. I looked back and he smiled. Next thing I knew he had picked me up bridal style and carried me to his tent that I didn't remember him setting up. As we were walking he began kissing me again. And I melted into it. He laid me down on his sleeping bag. I felt him rub my bare thigh softly while clutching my back with his other hand. Again I was gasping for air while he went at my neck again causing me to let out another moan.

He must've liked it because he began to suck instead of bite. My body jolted awake at the feeling. I started to feel tingly and warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him up to me and crashed my lips against his. The hand that had been on my thigh was now under my (his) shirt tracing his fingers upwards. 

I felt goosebumps creeping up everywhere his fingers touched. I loved it. Instinctively my hips grinded upwards and I felt him situate himself in between my legs. Having only my panties on I could easily feel his hard member through his pajamas, rubbing against me. 

It was a new sensation. Being a virgin, this was all new to me. But I was enjoying every minute. He began groping my brest from under my shirt flicking my nipple softly, and reached his other hand down my back until he found my panties. I gasped and he stopped to look at me.

"Trust me Dawn. Let me show you how much I want you." I laid my head back and allowed him to continue. Slowly he slipped my panties down my legs and tossed them to the side. He took his glasses off and started kissing my stomach lower and lower until finally I felt his tongue enter me. My hips bucked and I felt a chill go up my spine. 

___________________________________

She tasted so good. I was completely inexperienced in this field but I took a mental note of everything that she enjoyed. I slipped my tongue inside her and hummed a little, the vibrations must've felt good because Dawn let out moan after moan. She bucked her hips wildly as I got braver and began to suck and nibble on her bundle of nerves.

"C-conway I... I'm gonna....ohhhhhhhhhh!!!"

Victory 

I chuckled as I screamed in my head. She loved it. She was beautiful, her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily with a small smile on her lips. 

All of a sudden I felt her climb on top of me. We were now sitting upright in the middle of my tent, her straddling me with no panties on, I couldn't help myself. I reached back and grabbed at her ass. She ran her fingers through my hair causing a chill to go down my spine. Then she leaned in and began to kiss me softly along my jaw line. Tracing circles on my chest she whispered into my ear so softly it made my hair stand on end.

"I've never..."

I knew what she was saying and i understood. This was her first time and she was nervous. It was my first time too. I reached up and pulled her face to mine and kissed her deeply. I gently laid her down and began to caress her body as I continued kissing her. Feeling my pants tighten around my growing member I couldn't help but grind my hips to hers. She let out a soft moan and began reaching down tugging at my shirt. I sat up on top of her and pulled my shirt off revealing my chizzled body to her. She grew wide eyed and trailed her fingers down my chest. 

"Conway..."

The sound of her whispering my voice threw me over the edge. I bent down and began to remove the grey shirt I had loaned her. She raided her arms to let me and i finally took in the sight I had longed to see for years.  
____________________________________

I was running out of steam and nearing my climax. I could sense that Dawn was close as well. With a few final thrusts I felt her walls tighten and the floodgates open as my hot seed filled her to the brim. 

After a few moments of catching our breath we looked at each other and started to giggle.

"Travel with me Dawn. Let me be your companion."

"I'd like that Conway."

She laid her head down on my chest and fell asleep in my arms.

I knew this night was the beginning of something truly amazing. I'll never forget it. 

A/N  
So this story was a request... I'm not really into heattagshipping myself. I purposely didn't make this lemon too lemony lol some stuff later in the book will be much more... explicit lol anyway to the person who requested this (asked to stay anonymous) hope you enjoy


End file.
